Harry Potter and the 7th Book
by cool-people-suck
Summary: My Version of the 7th book. starts kinda slow but PLZ stay with it, it gets betta... i promise.. You will find out who RAB, is how Ron and Hermione end up together, and of course the final battle. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_AN This is my version of the 7th book… its not going to follow the usual pattern of the HP books mainly cos I'm writing it and also cos I believe the real 7th book wont follow it either. Plz R&R  warning some parts are pure FLUFF._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the story line. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Even my ideas are based on things in the books._

Chapter 1 

"Ron! If you can't help us with out breaking something go and make your self useful somewhere else" shouted a slighty plump red haired woman "we have enough cleaning to do without you making more" Ron sighed and pick up the 4th plate he'd broken that day. His younger sister Ginny looked up at him from the pot she was scrubbing "If I didn't know any better I would say Ronnie's nervous" she said lightly as Ron turned the same colour as the pink plate he'd dropped. "You shut your mouth" he snarled "just wait, in a weeks time…" he trailed off realising he'd gone too far, Harry Potter, Ron's best friend who was coming in a week, had recently broken up with Ginny "Sorry" he said shortly before turning and climbing the stairs to his room. Mrs Weasley, completely oblivious to her children said, "Who's coming in a week dear? Harry?" find Ron gone she turned to Ginny who nodded and went back to scrubbing the pot.

"Girls" Ron muttered to himself "They always know more than they should, and don't let on until the worst time" He kicked one of his books across to floor; it was the homework diary his other best friend Hermione had given him for Christmas. He sighed, this brought him back to the reason he had broken 4 plates and caused Ginny to tease him. Hermione due to arrive either late today or early tomorrow, and as Ginny so perfectly put it, he was nervous. He wasn't sure what would happen when she came, Ron had spent the whole first part of the holidays try to decide if he could consider Hermione his girlfriend or not.

Its true he liked her, and he thought she might like him as well. After the Lavender incident, Ron winced remembering the argument that followed as a result of him going out with Lavender, he looked at his arms, they still bore light scars from Hermione's bird attack. "That must have meant she was jealous," He muttered. It was also true that after he broke up with Lavender (or rather she ditched him) that Hermione was friendly towards him, even more so than before. He shook his head, that didn't mean anything he thought to himself, she was just being nice. But then he remembered at Dumbledore's funeral, he was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, surely that should count for something he thought getting up and throwing the homework diary into his trunk, it sprung open and said happily "You leave it alone and it will grow" he rolled his eyes and pick up a pack of Exploding Snap in a hopeless attempt to distract himself.

After the second time the pack exploded in his face he gave up and threw the pack down he lay face first on his bed. He found himself wondering how different this year will be; it was their last year at Hogwarts, if it reopened. Harry had said even if it reopens he's not going back. He was going to Godric's Hollow, to where he believed it all started. Ron knew he would go with Harry, he had to, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts without him, he also knew Hermione would go as well even if it meant not going back to school. He smiled remembering how in there first year nothing could make her break a rule and now she's willing to leave school to hunt You Know Who.

He jerked up right as he heard Fred yell

"Hermione how lovely to see you again my dear oh yes Ronniekins is just up stairs"

Ron got up and ran to the top of the stairs, he look down to see Hermione greeting his mother and the twins. Fred and George looked up and saw Ron coming down the stairs.

With a grin at Ron they both said "Ron, long time no see"

Hermione turned around to find Ron behind her, smiling she said "Hi Ron" to his surprise when he smiled back, her face crumpled. Instinctively he moved forward and put his arms around her, and once again he was standing with her sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

He looked over he shoulder to see Fred leaning on George's shoulder smiling reminiscently. Ron glared at them and turned his head to see Mrs Weasley looking teary her self. He sighed and pulled back slightly from Hermione she looked down to stare at the floor and only moved when Ron put his arm around her and lead her up to his room motioning for Ginny to take Hermione's stuff up to her room.

As soon as they reached Ron's room and he pulled the door shut Hermione moved away from Ron to stare out the window. Ron sat down on the camp bed set up for Harry. After a while he sighed, stood up and put his arms around her again, it seemed all he could do was comfort until she said something. She had stopped crying by now and eventually Ron heard a muffled "Thanks" He drew back hoping to hear more, she looked up at him "It takes a lot to comfort someone and not ask what's wrong" she said with a sad smile, he sat down on his bed and shrugged "I figured you would tell me eventually" she sat down opposite him on Harry's bed.

AN Hmm I don't really know where this is going… Well yea I do but its gonna take time  sorry plz review with IDEAS! O by the way either in the next chapter or the one after ummmm yea the one after I will unveil who I believe RAB is hehehe just wait an see… sorry this chap was fluff it gets better I promise..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione sighed, "Have you spent your holidays worried" Ron looked at her "About what?" he said.

She shook her head "I don't know, everything." she looked up "Mainly what's going to happen, you know with Harry and everything"

He nodded "I dream-" he began then broke off realising he had almost said 'about you' he looked up and she was nodding sympathetically.

"I have the same kind of dream almost every night," she said sadly "in it, we go after Voldemort," Ron twitched involuntarily and she rolled her eyes "Ron your best friend is Harry Potter you should be used to hearing Voldemort,"

"I know" he muttered "it doesn't make it any easier, you were lucky, you didn't grow up in a house were everyone was to scared to speak his name"

She looked at him and asked. "Has anyone told you what it was like back," she paused. "You know, before when He was in power."

He scratched his head "No one has told me anything other than what you know, anyway you probably know more, I bet books say more than my parents. They seem to think I'm still 6. "

Hermione smiled "I've noticed." She said dryly "but, like you said, you have grown up with a family who both fears and hates Vol- sorry You Know Who at the same time"

"Yeah" he said doubtfully "but it's just the same as being at Hogwarts" he stopped suddenly as there was a tapping at the window.

"Hedwig?" Hermione said sounding surprised "were you expecting anything from Harry?"

"No" he said opening the window "the last letter I got from him said he is coming next week". Quickly he unfolded the letter and sat down next to Hermione.

Ron and Hermione if your there,

I wont be coming to your house as soon as I can. I think I will stop at number 12 Grimmauld place just to check a few things and to see if there is anything useful…after all the house was owned originally by some of the worst kinds of people. And I think I have an idea as to who RAB is. Please meet me there, then we can all go back to your place.

Harry

A smile spread across both of their faces "I guess we're going to meet him there" Ron said still slightly bewildered "and I wonder who he reckons RAB is?"

"ohhh! It might be someone related to Sirius" Hermione said excitedly "Why didn't I think of it the B must be Black"

"Calm down" Ron said grinning as she hugged him "why are you so happy?"

"We will all be together again next week" she said still grinning happily "that's one of the main things I didn't like about these holidays, being separated from you two just after Dumbledore" her smiled faded. She sighed "oh well, it's just been really bad"

He nodded "and now we're all together again nothing can hurt us" he said half jokingly.

She shook her head smiling again "we should go tell your mum about this new developement" as she started to leave the room.

"Which new development?" he asked with a mischievous grin "the one about Harry or the really amazing one that we were able to spend time alone together in a room without a massive argument" she laughed "or the other one" he continued softly as Ginny suddenly appeared at his door.

"What other new development?" she said suspiciously.

Hmmmm that's all 4 now…I'll add more later. Thank you people for reading… coz obviously you just did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What other new development?" Ginny said suspiciously. Looking from Ron to Hermione.

"I – ah " Ron stuttered turning red not wanting to say that he was just about to confess his undying love for Hermione.

"Well" Ginny demanded impatiently now watching Hermione turn red as she realised what Ron had been about to say. "You said something about Harry didn't you" Ginny asked now even more confused.

Ron quickly regained his ability to speak normally as he realised what she was asking. "Yes" he said quickly glancing at Hermione "we are meeting him at Grimmauld place before he comes here"

"Yes we just got his letter and we were just going to tell your mum about it" she said meaningfully starting to edge towards the staircase.

"Oh, ok" Ginny said walking back to her room.

As they descended the stairs Hermione asked "Has she been like this all holiday?"

Ron shrugged "off and on, mainly if someone mentions Harry" his expression darkened "I know he's my best mate but if he doesn't say anything thing to her when he comes I'll -"

"Ron, don't be stupid Harry's not like that. It's so sad" Hermione said, "I wonder if he's ok"

Ron nodded "I guess we will find out soon enough"

The next morning came too quickly for Ron, who had wanted to spend more time with Hermione even though he was anxious to see his best friend again. Hermione met him in the Weasley's living room after saying goodbye to everyone the both took a pinch of Floo powder. Ron was muttering to himself angrily, something about 'half an eyebrow'.

Hermione smiled slightly at this, remembering how Ron had failed his Apparition test by leaving behind half his eyebrow, hence why they couldn't just Apparate to Grimmauld Place.

Two flashes of green flame, Two 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place's and a rather disgruntled Ron later both Ron and Hermione fell out of Harry's fire place landing at his feet.

Harry grinned at his two best friends "Good to see you guys, I-" he started but was cut off as an overly happy Hermione jumped up and nearly tackled him with the biggest hug imaginable.

Eyebrows raised he looked over at Ron brushing himself off "I hope you got the same treatment" Harry said.

"You could say that" Ron said "but it is good to see ya mate."

"Yes" Hermione said earnestly pulling away from him so Ron could shake his hand.

"Yeah, its good to see you guys as well" Harry said. His expression saddened as he asked tentatively "Hows Ginny?"

Hermione sighed "Not very happy" she said.

"Yeah" Ron said starting to look suspiciously at Harry "You will talk to her when you back, wont you. I don't like it when she's unhappy."

Harry nodded "yeah, I'll talk to her." His expression brightened " Hey now I can show you guys who RAB was" He started walking up the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

Hermione followed excitedly, she had been wondering who RAB was and why she couldn't think of anyone who it could be and Ron was happy, its not every day someone gets to tell Hermione something she didn't already know.

"Kreacher" Ron said surprised looking at the scrawny elf clinging to the stair case rail "Didn't you send him to Hogwarts?" he asked Harry

"Yeah" Harry grimaced "turns out I have to keep him for the holidays, well he has been sort of helpful"

Hermione beamed "I think its nice, maybe you will come to appreciate the work he does for you"

"Yeah" he said sarcastically "Not that he does work"

"Hermione" Ron sounded exasperated "when are you going to give it up. House elves don't like being free"

Harry nodded "I would free Kreacher if I could, but he knows too much about the Order. Not that having a master ever stopped him," he said bitterly remembering Sirius. That had been a real problem for him whilst being in the Black's old house. Everywhere there were constant reminders of his Godfather. Which then had led to him working out who RAB was. Remembering he was supposed to be showing Ron and Hermione what he had found he walked past Kreacher, who at once squashed his ugly nose to the floor in a mockery of a bow, to the door.

They walked until they reached the room in which the old Black family tapestry was held. Realising this Hermione gasped out loud grabbing Harry's arm she turned to face him.

"Really! It can't be" she said excitedly " didn't Sirius say he never got in close enough?" with out waiting for his answer she continued "oohhh, you must have proof, not even Ron would judge something based on that"

"Hey" Ron said indignantly "I don't suppose you would- "

"I found it" Harry said cutting in "I found the proof"

"I don't suppose anyone is going to bother filling me in," Ron said loudly

"Oh sorry Ron" Hermione said quickly "Harry let us in and we can show him"

"Ok" he said opening the door…

Sorry cliff hanger… hehe…. I'll be back..


	4. Chapter 4

_See I told ya…enjoy_

_Chapter 4_

As the trio entered the room, Harry made his way over to a red metal box next to the tapestry.

"See here Ron," He said pointing "Regulus Agamedes Black, Sirius's brother who got in too far with the Death Eaters then tried to back out. He obviously wanted to take a piece of Voldemort with him"

"Yes, Harry but you said you had other proof." Hermione was saying whilst looking at the box next to Harry's left foot.

He grinned, "I'm getting to that, anyone would think you've been waiting all summer for this" He pick up the box opened it.

Clenched in his fist he withdrew a heavy silver locket. Ron went pale and started shaking his head. Hermione's eyes went wide as she moved closer to the locket.

"Oh my god" she whispered " that's Slytherin's mark"

"No" Ron said, "it can't be, that's not – is it?"

"Yep" said Harry heavily. He sat down on the armchair next to the tapestry. "It's the Horcrux"

"so…" Hermione sighed "I take it you can't open it"

"Open it!" said Ron stunned "you can't just open it. That th-thing has a piece of You-Know-Who's soul in it. A teenage wizard cant just open that, we need someone older someone like D-" he broke off shaking as he remembered.

"Dumbledore is dead Ron" Harry said quietly as Hermione moved over to comfort Ron "he left it up to us, up to me to finish this off. We have to open it." He stood up walked out of the room with a heavy heart. Looking back at his friends his felt slightly happier, they were here with him now. He could really get started.

After talking awhile Hermione apparated back to the burrow that afternoon. She had to let Mrs Weasley know that they would be staying over night at Grimmauld Place. They had decided to stay just to have one more look around the house to see if there are any other objects that might help.

Harry spent the next few minutes while Hermione was gone sorting through the Black family's old junk. After noticing how quickly his two best friends were getting over their arguments now, Harry started to wonder if they had progressed and finally realised they both feel the same way about each other. He figured the best way to know would be to confront Ron, Harry knew the topic had to be handled carefully, Ron had been known to fly off the handle at the slightest suggestion that he may be in love with Hermione. But first he had to know about something else that had been bugging him.

"So, Ron how is, um… everyone?" Harry asked tentatively not voicing his exact question

"Ginny's fine Harry" Ron said rolling his eyes; even he wasn't thick enough to see through that."What do ya reckon this is?" he asked sarcastically holding up a vial of an ominously dark coloured liquid, which obviously was some kind of blood.

Harry turned bright red and mumbled "I just wanted to check…I mean I still like her and all it's just…" he broke off not sure why he'd even asked. Of course she was fine, Harry thought to himself, she probably had some other guy hanging off her already.

"I don't mean she's happy" said Ron watching Harry closely, "she's incredibly depressed actually"

"That's great!" Harry said excitedly dropping the tarnished old plate he was looking atbefore catching sight of Ron's furious face "I mean I'm not happy she's depressed but it means she still loves me"

"Sure mate, whatever you feel," Ron said apprehensively "she looks up every time your name is mentioned and quite frankly mate its annoying" he continued growing serious "I hope you will make up when we get back, I could still force you to never see my sister again" he finished half joking.

To Ron's amazement Harry's expression became miserable "I know I've made a mistake, she'd never let me go with out her" he shook his head then looked Ron in the eyes "Mate, the first thing I'm gonna do when we get back is apologise to her" he grinned suddenly "as long as you tell Hermione how you feel about her"

"What?" Ron yelled dropping the leather case he was trying to open. "Whoever said I was in love with Hermione?"

"You did mate, just then" Harry was smiling broadly now "I merely told you to tell her how you feel about her, if that's how you feel then tell her that."

Ron was now a deep crimson "but… I.." he spluttered "I can't say that straight out like that, she'd laugh at me"

Harry laughed, "Since when did she laugh at another persons expense, Ron you gotta tell her, may be not that straight out, she might die of shock, but tell her anyway."

"Yeah ok" Ron said bending down to pick up the case he'd dropped before, "Hey, its open…."

_AN hmmm what could possibly be in it? To find out watch this space… just keep watching it… it will change eventually…. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE_


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa… chapter 5… I'm in shock… AND I have REVIEWS  Happy now suddenly I post the 4th chapter and I'm flooded with reviews…all 5 of them  hope this chapter is decent…now where was I? O yes. An object fell out of the box… Chapter 5 

Ron picked up the object that had fallen out of the box.

"What is it?" Harry asked being unable to see as Ron was crouched around the side of his chair.

"I'm not sure," Ron, said confused, "at first I thought it was just normal goblet, but look here" he moved over to show Harry the goblet clutched in his hand.

The goblet look just like the ones from Hogwarts at first glance, but then when Harry watched it closely he noticed the an emblem growing larger on one side of it. But when he moved closer to get a better look the marking disappeared and the goblet looked completely normal again.

"That's strange," said Harry looking kind of nervously at the cup

"Well said mate" Ron said sarcastically "I don't know how many times you've seen a cup with a mark on it that comes and goes as it pleases, but I've never seen anything like it. We should let Hermione take a look at it, she'll probably recognise the spell and remember the counter spell before we even tell her what it does. "

Harry shook his head grinning "Probably, but did she say when she'll be back?"

"Nope" Ron said putting the goblet back in its box "Hey, you don't suppose that cup thing could be something of _His_ do you?" he asked watching the box carefully as if it might turn into He-who-must-not-be-named any second.

"I dunno" Harry said thoughtfully "that emblem could have been anything. Any way lets get this stuff cleaned up then get something to eat for tonight" he laughed seeing Ron's head jerk up and his feet being to move towards the kitchen when he heard the word 'eat'. When Harry reached the kitchen he was greeted with a loud 'crack' as Hermione appeared right in front of them with piles of luggage, more than enough for two people for one night.

"Hi" she said rather breathlessly, "Harry, I came as quickly as I could, um, you see… Ginny kind of, well she basically said that she is coming here for the night as well, I couldn't stop her… " She broke off looking over at the fire place, "she will be Flooing over any minute now, look I know this is sudden but you two really need to sort out your problems, its not helpful for any of us."

"I could say the same to you guys," Harry muttered before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione confused

"hmmf" said Ron with his mouth full, going bright red.

"And in English that is?" she said teasingly

He swallowed "I don't know" he muttered turning back to his food, annoyed at Harry.

"Yes you do," she said coming around the table to sit opposite him "if you didn't know, you wouldn't have gone bright red" she stated

He rolled his eyes, "How is it you can always read me like a book?"

She grinned, "I've known you for too long, actually I've known your family for too long, you all do that same blush"

The blush crept up again on his face; he shook his head, stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Did you actually hear what Harry said?" he asked with his back to her

"I heard, just didn't quite understand"

"Oh" he said turning back around and sitting down in front of her. He grinned, "You're smart, right?" he asked, she nodded "you can solve problems and stuff by making educated guesses right?" again she nodded "Soooo, what do you reckon he meant?"

Hermione stared at him for a while then said slowly, "He basically said we need to sort out our problems."

Ron smiled broadly "Some how I don't think that's ever going to happen"

She laughed, "Maybe he just meant to be civil about it, and not let the fights drag on for months"

"Yeah, that last one was bad" he snorted, "I only had to nearly DIE for it to end"

"RON!" Hermione yelled angrily jumping to her feet, "That's not funny, How do you think I would have felt if you had died?" How could he take that month so lightly, how did he think she'd feel if he died and she never said anything, or at least told him how much of a prat he was for snogging Lavender. He was silent as she said this, of course she'd be upset if he died, they were friends after all.

"I'm sorry 'Mione" Ron said heavily putting his head in his hands "I know it would be awful if any of us died, let alone in the middle of an argument"

"No Ron," She whispered, "I don't think you understand" she took a deep breath, it was now or never "That was our worst argument, worse even than the time you were convinced Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers" he half smiled at the memory unsure of where she was headed with this "I bet you don't even know why it started"

"You got that right" he said dryly, "Care to enlighten me?"

She rolled her eyes at what she thought was his obvious inability to see what was right in front of his face. Then she had an idea. "Ron," she started slowly "you not as thick as you appear to be some times. You know that right?"

"Um, yeah sure whatever you reckon"

"You are, so, you should be able figure out, or at least get some idea of why I hated you and Lavender when you were together"

He blinked, he had been right all along, she had been jealous.

AN hehe… sorry I can't help my self… and I apologise for the severe influx of FLUFF…anyhoo please REVIEW… I really like that little purple button… it's my friend and so are people who REVIEW

c-p-s


End file.
